


The scariest man on earth

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2018 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grim Reapers, Hospitals, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: She doesn't know him or his scary reputation. That's what pushes him towards her.





	The scariest man on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Okikagu week 2018, day 5: Death.

Okita Sougo.

The most feared man on the entire planet. The man with a billion of stories to tell and no one to listen, because he’s scary. That’s what people say about him, anyway. They never even met him in person, but they still like to spread rumours around, half of which aren’t even true.

But he knows that’s how people are generally; scared out of their minds by someone who exists as a villain in their heads. He can understand, he has fears too. For example, the ocean makes him shiver in fright. What’s even at the bottom of that vast water?

He wasn’t a villain, though. Not as much as the next person.

Still, he continued his journey, doing his job like he always have, but also searching for a kind soul who would be willing to listen to his tales.

It didn’t happen for a few years until his job called him in a hospital located in Japan. He had business there for a few days and that’s where he met a strange girl.

Her name was Kagura and she was the most intriguing creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Her hair were a bright vermillion and her eyes as blue as the midday sky. She was a bit smaller than him and she was always talking.

But the most important thing about this girl was that she listened to him. She didn’t fear him, she let him approach her; she even let him into her room. Well, her hospital room, that is. Kagura talked to him first, which surprised Sougo because he always thought himself invisible.

“Why are you so gloomy?” Were her first words, strangely enough.

“That’s my regular attire.” He answered coldly. He wasn’t expecting a conversation about his clothes.

“If you say so, weirdo.” She giggled and walked past him.

“Hey! Don’t talk to me like that, do you know who I am?” He was sure she’d say yes, like everyone he asked the question to.

“No.” She waved her hand around, dismissing him. He stood there, watching her as she limped her way to her room. This was a first. Never had he encountered someone who doesn’t know him.

-x-

He came back every day to the hospital, if only to see Kagura for a second. Sometimes he talked to her and he—or she did, he wasn’t sure—received many suspicious looks from nurses and other patients. She didn’t seem to care, so he didn’t, either.

He didn’t tell her his identity. He didn’t want to scare her off. He liked her company and he appreciated the way she was so carefree. It was a big change from the usual dark aura the hospital carried. She seemed at peace with her disease.

Kagura didn’t talk about it often, but Sougo was able to catch nurses talking about her condition. She inherited her mother’s illness and even if Kagura was only in her twenties, she was bound to die from it sooner or later. Her chances leaned more towards sooner, though. And that saddened Sougo greatly, who finally understood why the girl could communicate so easily with him and why he was here.

-x-

Sougo liked Kagura a lot. He doesn’t know how that was possible, but he did. He loved her and deep down, he knew the feeling was reciprocated.

On his last day in the hospital, he decided to maybe share his secret with Kagura. He was welcomed with an empty room, no more flowers decorating the desk and no more posters smiling at him from the walls.

His heart hurt; he was too late. He was never too late, he was always perfectly on time.

He set off in the halls of the hospital and that’s when he found what he was searching for; Kagura.

“Kagura…” She was crying besides her corpse, softly sniffling. When she heard him, she jumped up and looked at him with teary eyes.

“How is this possible? I’m—” She struggled with her words, not able to utter the word.

“You passed away. You succumbed to your disease, at exactly 2:33 p.m. I’m here to take you with me.”

“W—what? What are you?” The sadness in her eyes changed into fright and Sougo’s fists balled to his sides.

“I’m your guide to the other side. I’m death.” The shock on her face broke his heart. He knew this would happen. She was as scared of death as the next person, after all.  

“No, no, no! I can’t die, not now, not now!” No matter how she pretended when she was alive, Sougo knew she didn’t want to die. It was only natural that she’d hate him for taking her away. But it still pained him. It still hurt. “I hate you, why did you kill me?”

He didn’t kill her, this wasn’t his doing. Death only existed to help guide people to another place. It wasn’t his fault, but with his experience, people usually don’t care about his side.

“Let’s go, Kags. It’s time to go.” He grabbed her hand, forcing her out of the room. She struggled and tried to set herself free, but there was no tricking death. She screamed, cursed and begged. Sougo kept walking and whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

As he guided Kagura to her final destination, Death, Okita Sougo, shed his first tear since his cruel creation.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist???? spoiled it in the tags but wtv


End file.
